Codzienne sprawy
by Arianka
Summary: Po klęsce Nirnaeth Noldorowie próbują się pozbierać, zapewnić ład i stabilność. Migawka z życia codziennego w Amon Ereb.


Akcja tekstu rozgrywa się po opowiadaniu "Wyższa konieczność".

* * *

 **Codzienne sprawy**

Twierdza Amon Ereb sprawiała wrażenie nieco chaotycznej, jak gdyby przez lata rozrastała się w miarę potrzeb. Zewnętrzny krąg murów obfitował w strażnice, z których część odcinała się świeżym kamieniem i jasną zaprawą. Amdiron czuł się trochę zagubiony, mimo że lord Amras omówił mu pokrótce całą warownię, gdy przyjechali dwa dni wcześniej. Sam zresztą komentował, że być może i on nie rozpozna po powrocie własnej twierdzy, gdyż od wczesnej wiosny prowadzono prace przystosowujące dawne pomieszczenia dla większej ilości elfów. Ale i dla jednego wojownika więcej znajdzie się miejsce, obiecał.

Amdiron był mu za to wdzięczny. Zimę spędził, tułając się samotnie i po długich miesiącach, kiedy zwierzyna leśna była jego jedynym towarzyszem, napotkanie elfiego zwiadu było jak uśmiech losu. Gdy jeszcze zwiadowcy użyczyli mu kilku strzał do jego dawno opróżnionego kołczanu i gdy wkrótce potem miał okazję wykazać się swoimi zdolnościami łowieckimi, został mile powitany pomiędzy myśliwymi najmłodszego syna Feanora. Po kilku nocach, kiedy mógł spać bez obaw, że coś przegryzie lub poderżnie mu gardło, bez wahania przystał na służbę do lorda Amrasa. Dobrze było dla odmiany mieć z kim porozmawiać.

Amon Ereb było nieco zatłoczone, lecz Amdironowi nie przeszkadzało to zbytnio. Kluczył między kramami i warsztatami rozłożonymi wzdłuż zewnętrznego muru, szukając strażnicy, do której miał się zgłosić. Ogólnikowa informacja, że wieżyca jest w przebudowie, nie na wiele sie zdała, jako że przynajmniej trzy obudowane były drewnianymi rusztowaniami. W końcu, po sprawdzeniu jednej, dowiedział się, którą z nich lord miał na myśli.

Wejście do strażnicy było chwilowo zagrodzone, a do pomieszczenia na górze prowadziła przystawiona do okna drabina. Amdiron, zaznajomiony już z różnorakimi pracami na terenie całej twierdzy, nie zdziwił się zupełnie. Mimo to przystanął, nim wszedł do góry.

U stóp drabiny, na kamieniach przygotowanych do wbudowania, siedziała dziewczynka. W pierwszej chwili chciał się zdziwić, że w twierdzy Noldorów znalazło się ludzkie dziecko, lecz zdumiał się jeszcze bardziej, gdy przekonał się, że to sindarskie elfiątko. Dziewczynka miała na sobie brązową sukienkę ubrudzoną kamiennym pyłem, a trójkątną buzię okalały srebrzyste kosmyki wysunięte z warkoczy. Siedziała z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę i wyglądała na nieszczęśliwą.

– Co się stało, malutka? – Amdiron przykucnął i zagadnął przyjaźnie, zafascynowany widokiem dziecka; odkąd jego wioska spłonęła, nie widział praktycznie nikogo, a i wcześniej już dawno nie było u nich żadnych elfiątek. – Gdzieś ty tu sama zawędrowała? – Był prawie pewny, że zewnętrzne mury nie były miejscem dla dziecka sięgającego mu pewnie nieco ponad kolano.

– Nie sama... – wymamrotała cicho dziewczynka. – Ja tylko chcę do mojego... – umilkła speszona, a jej wzrok powędrował w górę, w ślad za drabiną.

Amdiron zerknął jeszcze raz na ubrudzoną sukienkę i na łokieć, który mała obejmowała drugą ręką; dopowiedzenie sobie, co najpewniej się wydarzyło, nie nastręczało trudności. Drabina była przeznaczona dla dorosłego elfa, nie dla takiego maleństwa.

– Czyja ty jesteś?

– Amrasa.

Więc jednak mogło go coś bardziej zaskoczyć niż widok dziecka. Lord nawet słowem nie napomknął...

– Jest u góry? – upewnił się, a gdy dziewczynka przytaknęła, wyciągnął zachęcająco rękę. – Chodź, wniosę cię.

Dziewuszka rozpromieniła się i objęła elfa za szyję. Amdiron wszedł sprawnie do góry i zeskoczył z parapetu na drewnianą podłogę.

Pomieszczenie było niewielkie, z wąskimi oknami skierowanymi ku zewnętrzu twierdzy. Całe umeblowanie stanowił stół, ława i dwa krzesła, a na ścianie wisiało kilka łuków i pęki strzał. Przy stole, pochylony nad jakimiś zapiskami, siedział Amras w towarzystwie trojga elfów.

– Panie...?

– Ach, Amdironie, znalazłeś nas. – Amras nawet nie uniósł głowy. – Dobrze, Himeleth wdroży cię w tutejszy system wart, choć widzę, że Maedhros już powprowadzał swoje zwyczaje – skomentował obojętnie, wodząc palcem po jakiejś mapie.

– Tak jest.

Lord nadal wydawał się bardziej zainteresowany dokumentami niż swoim nowym podwładnym, ale elfka siedząca po drugiej stronie stołu, zapewne wspomniana Himeleth, uśmiechnęła się do niego wesoło.

– No, tu jej chyba jeszcze nie było – stwierdziła i puściła oczko do dziecka.

– Jej? – Lord zainteresował się w końcu i uniósł głowę, a na widok elfiątka jęknął. – Chyba żartujesz.

Amdiron zestawił dziewczynkę na podłogę, a ona natychmiast podreptała do stołu i utkwiła w lordzie proszące spojrzenie. Amras wydawał się poirytowany, w przeciwieństwie do swoich towarzyszy, którzy raczej nie kryli swego rozbawienia.

– Siedziała na dole pod drabiną, chyba próbowała tu wejść i spadła – wytłumaczył Amdiron. – Mówiła, że do was...

– Dinessel, co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytał surowo Amras. – Miałaś być pod opieką dziewcząt z kuchni.

– Ja tylko chciałam... – odezwała się cichutko dziewczynka, ale umilkła spłoszona i tylko drobne paluszki oplotły rękę dowódcy. Amras podciągnął ją i posadził na ławie obok siebie, a potem posłał elfce kose spojrzenie.

– Jak to, tutaj jej jeszcze nie było?

– Nie zauważyłeś wcześniej? – zagadnął nieznany Amdironowi elf. – Od dwóch dni podąża za tobą po korytarzach, ale dotąd trzymała się tylko wewnętrznej twierdzy. Zwykle aż tak nie pęta się pod nogami, chyba że coś się dzieje na dziedzińcu. Ośmieliła się trochę.

– Będzie z ciebie dobry tropiciel. – Himeleth znów uśmiechnęła się do dziewczynki, która przysunęła się blisko do syna Feanora. – Skoro naszego lorda potrafiłaś wytropić w tym rozgardiaszu.

Na twarzy Amrasa zagościł w końcu kpiący uśmiech, gdy i on zmierzył elfiątko oceniającym spojrzeniem.

– Trochę mała, ale za parę lat... Może się nada.

Amdiron, chwilowo, zdawałoby się, zapomniany, stał i przyglądał się swojemu nowemu dowódcy i przyklejonej do niego dziewczynce, mimowolnie porównując oboje. Miedź i srebro, błękitne, uszczęśliwione oczy małej i te dziwne, pełne obcego blasku szare tęczówki lorda...

– Niepodobna... – wyrwało mu się.

HImeleth roześmiała się dźwięcznie, a Amras wywrócił oczami z rozdrażnieniem.

– Chodź, pokażę ci, co i jak. I odstawimy tę małą w bezpieczniejsze miejsce.

xxx

– Cóż to, Curufinwe Atarinke zredukowany do produkcji gwoździ? – przywitał brata Amras, gdy tylko odnalazł go wzrokiem pomiędzy pracującymi. Kilku najbliżej stojących skinęło mu głową, lecz większość nie oderwała się od swoich zajęć; nic nowego. Curufin jednak odłożył narzędzia i obszedł stół roboczy.

– Jedyne, co da się robić w międzyczasie. Niektórzy nie mają przywileju wyboru – odparł, nie do końca kryjąc się ze swoją goryczą. Nawet w kuźni brat nie umiał, zdawało się, znaleźć satysfakcji, choć zarówno zimą u krasnoludów, jak i od wiosny w twierdzy pracował bez wytchnienia.

Amras wyczuwał jego niechęć, ile razy zaglądał do warsztatów, rozbudowywanych obecnie jak wszystko dookoła. Teoretycznie Amon Ereb było jego fortecą, ale oficjalne zwierzchnictwo przekazał po starszeństwie Maedhrosowi, ledwie ten przybył ze swoimi oddziałami. Nie godziło się inaczej, ale też Amras nie miał nic przeciwko takiemu rozwiązaniu. Wszyscy, bez wyjątku, potracili w zeszłorocznej bitwie przyjaciół, ale przede wszystkim swoich adiutantów, dowódców i zastępców. Jesienią najpierw Maglor z Vorindonem, a później Maedhros dokonywali cudów, by wypełnić jakoś luki powstałe w strukturach resztek armii. Naturalnie więc i w twierdzy najstarszy z braci przejął dowodzenie z Maglorem u boku; mieli doświadczenie we wzajemnym uzupełnianiu się po latach spędzonych na wspólnej obronie Himringu. Amrasowi za to takie rozwiązanie dawało sporo swobody i podczas gdy najstarsi wzięli na siebie trud zmierzenia się z codziennymi problemami organizacyjnymi, a Caranthir rozpaczliwie usiłował odbudować choć część kontaktów handlowych, które przez zimę wymarły, Amras mógł zgodnie ze swą wolą zabierać zwiadowców i wypuszczać się na dalekie patrole. Amon Ereb wydawało mu się zbyt ciasne, a pęd wiatru we włosach pozwalał na chwilę zapomnieć o tym, że bracia nie goszczą u niego dla przyjemności, lecz konieczność wygnała ich z dawnych dziedzin.

Curufin nie miał tego luksusu. Otoczony swoimi dawnymi współpracownikami i kowalami pozostałych braci, starał się sprostać bieżącym potrzebom, a te były liczne i różnorakie. Problemy z dostawami surowców nie pomagały, a nawet Caranthir nie umiał zagwarantować płynności. Curufin musiał więc radzić sobie z tym, co miał, a lista potrzebnych przedmiotów wcale nie malała. Osobiście Amras sądził, że Maedhros wciąż nie wybaczył bratu jego działań w Nargothrondzie i dokładał starań, by Curufin nie miał czasu. Wnioskując z ruchu w warsztatach – z powodzeniem.

– To bardzo ładne gwoździe – zauważył Amras tonem dorosłego chwalącego dziecko, gdy zorientował się, że jego milczenie wzbudziło zainteresowanie brata.

– Tyle to chyba nawet ty umiałbyś zrobić, o ile nie zdziczałeś zupełnie w tych lasach i pamiętasz jeszcze cokolwiek z naszych lekcji – odgryzł się Curufin, a jakaś dziwna, skrzętnie skrywana miękkość w jego głosie kazała Amrasowi kolejny raz zastanowić się, czy jego arogancki brat tęsknił za synem. Możliwe, że tak, skoro w jego warsztatach pojawiło się kilkoro nowych uczniów, choć miękkość została zastąpiona twardą nutą, gdy Curufin odszedł na moment poprawić jednego z wychowanków.

– Nie ma tu dla mnie miejsca. – Amras uniósł dłonie do góry, ledwie brat obrócił się u niemu. – Nie będę cię przecież pozbawiać zajęcia. Potrzebuję tylko strzał.

– Z takimi rzeczami idź do Caranthira, on powinien się orientować, co mamy na zbyciu – zbył go Curufin, a chociaż nie wrócił do pracy, jego oczy lustrowały czujnie podopiecznych.

– Mógłbyś mi sam dać kilka – przekomarzał się dalej Amras. – O, z tamtych. I, jak już przy tym jesteśmy, mógłbyś się stąd ruszyć czasem, nim zardzewiejesz doszczętnie. Jutro skoro świt, o ile nie zapomniałeś jeszcze, którym końcem konia do przodu.

Tym razem Curufin nie zdołał w pełni ukryć zaskoczenia na tak otwartą propozycję. Amras rzadko szukał jego towarzystwa, a przez te ostatnie miesiące i tak spędzili razem więcej czasu niż przez kilka poprzednich dekad. Gdyby to Celegorm proponował wspólne polowanie, nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, ale Amras...

– Być może znajdę chwilę – zgodził się kowal. – Ale po strzały idź do Morya. Wiesz, jaki jest, jak mu zaczniesz mieszać w rejestrach. Ja już tracę rachubę, co gdzie jest i w jakich ilościach.

– Jeszcze uwierzę – parsknął Amras; Curufin był bardziej metodyczny niż ojciec i nawet na samym początku, nad jeziorem Mithrim, utrzymywał porządek tak w kuźni, jak i w swoich dokumentach.

Nie mówiąc nic więcej, Amras skinął bratu na pożegnanie i uciekł z kuźni, nie czekając, aż Curufin faktycznie wygospodaruje mu kawałek blatu i wciągnie między pracujących elfów. Mimo to wyraz twarzy brata nawiedzał go jeszcze kilkakrotnie w ciągu dnia. Curufin wciąż nie spodziewał się jakichkolwiek propozycji ze strony najmłodszego brata, a wręcz unikał go, o ile to było możliwe, gdy przez miesiące dzielili chatę i spali w jednej izbie. Nie, nie poruszyli nigdy tamtej rozmowy na wozie. Curufin jeszcze przez długie dni chorował, balansując na granicy życia i śmierci, a gdy wyzdrowiał, z powodzeniem udawał, że nic nie pamięta. Amras za to odetchnął z ulgą, że jednak nie stracił brata, a czasami łapał się na tym, że wcale nie ma ochoty utrzymywać tego ostrożnego dystansu, który był podstawą jego stosunków z Curufinem od czasu przybycia do Śródziemia. To w końcu wciąż był jego brat.

xxx

Zebrali się wieczorem w sześciu, jak im się prawie nie zdarzało. Celegorm zdołał wrócić z polowania przed ulewą, która nadeszła po południu z typową letnią gwałtownością. Powstało wprawdzie drobne zamieszanie na dziedzińcu, gdy jedno z rusztowań runęło pod siłą wiatru, ale na szczęście nikt nie ucierpiał.

Siedzieli przy jednym z mniejszych stołów, zajmowanym zazwyczaj przez tych z braci, którzy akurat przebywali w twierdzy. Niejedna mniejsza narada przenosiła się tutaj, niejedną pilną sprawę omawiano przy kolacji. Dziś jednak byli sami, korzystając z rzadkiej okazji, by porozmawiać we własnym gronie, co i tak sprowadziło się głównie do raportów Amrasa i Celegorma z okolicznych terenów.

– Obróć się – odezwał się nagle Maglor do Amrasa, zupełnie bez związku z rozmową.

– Hmm? – Najmłodszy z braci zerknął pytająco znad kielicha.

– Mała ci zaraz wypali wzrokiem dziurę w plecach – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem śpiewak. – Wgapia się w ciebie, odkąd siadłeś do stołu.

Była tylko jedna mała, która mogła się w niego wpatrywać. Amras zerknął przez ramię i faktycznie wyłuskał dziewczynkę przy skraju jednego ze stołów. Dinessel aż podskoczyła, gdy nagle skrzyżowała wzrok ze swoim ulubionym elfem, a zupełnie się speszyła, gdy Caranthir także się obejrzał.

– Chodziła za mną przez cały dzień – przyznał Amras. – Do strażnicy próbowała się dostać, poszła za mną aż na mury. A ponoć ma opiekunki.

– Ale jest twoja, a przynajmniej za taką się uważa. – Caranthir sięgnął po dzban z winem. – Co tak patrzysz? Ta twierdza zdaje się mieć uszy i mało co pozostaje tajemnicą. Himeleth przyprowadziła dziś tego twojego nowego do składów i pokpiwała z niego, że wziął małą za twoją.

– Znak, że spędziła zdecydowanie zbyt dużo czasu gnuśniejąc tu w murach – warknął Amras, ale żaden z braci nie wziął jego złości za prawdziwą. – Ale żeby pod twoim dowództwem, Nelyo, moi zwiadowcy zmieniali się w plotkary? – pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Ze złamaną nogą niewiele mogła robić – przypomniał mu Maedhros. – A jeszcze nie mam w zwyczaju posyłać rannych do pracy. – To 'jeszcze' zabrzmiało gorzko, jakby spodziewał się, że lada dzień zostanie do tego zmuszony.

– No, zawołaj ją tutaj, przecież widzisz, jak się wpatruje – ponaglił młodszego brata Celegorm. – Przesuń się, Curvo, zrób małej trochę miejsca – kopnął Curufina pod stołem, na co ten tylko prychnął.

– Teraz? Chcesz rozmawiać przy dziecku? – zapytał powątpiewająco Maedhros.

– A czemu nie? – odparował Celegorm, momentalnie przechodząc na quenyę.

– Dinessel! – zawołał Amras, kończąc tym samym dysputę; dobrze wiedział, że bracia nie zarzucą tematu. – Chodź tu do nas.

Dziewczynka poderwała się z ławy, z przejęcia omal nie zrzucając swojego talerza. Curufin nie ruszył się ani o cal, więc z drugiej strony Amrasa Caranthir prychnął i zrobił trochę miejsca. Młodszy rudzielec obrócił się i chwycił dziewczynkę pod pachy z zamiarem posadzenia obok, ale wtedy Dinessel oplotła szczelnie jego szyję rączkami i przylgnęła bez zamiaru puszczenia, więc Amras chcąc nie chcąc pozwolił jej usiąść na kolanach, ku rozbawieniu pozostałych braci.

– Chyba ktoś tu się stęsknił – roześmiał się Maglor, czym sprawił tylko, że Dinessel speszyła się jeszcze bardziej i mocniej wtuliła, chowając twarz w koszuli.

Amras wyplątał szyję z uścisku i przeczesał palcami srebrzyste włosy dziecka. Bracia podjęli błahą rozmowę, a dziewczynka wkrótce usiadła prościej i zaczęła się kręcić, ale jedną rączkę trzymała zaciśniętą na rękawie, jakby się bała, że Amras znów ją komuś odda. Drugą sięgnęła nieśmiało po słodką bułkę z jabłkami i zajęła się jedzeniem.

Mimo propozycji Celegorma bracia nie wrócili do najbardziej palących spraw, pozwalając sobie na odrobinę rozluźnienia. Za oknami szalała burza, a ulewny deszcz bębnił o parapety. Nie wyglądało na to, by mogli wyruszyć o świcie na polowanie, co dawało im cały następny dzień na ustalenia.

Choć huk grzmotów odbijał się od kamiennych murów twierdzy, Dinessel zasnęła Amrasowi na kolanach z palcami wplątanymi pomiędzy guziki jego koszuli. Niedojedzona bułka wysunęła się z rozluźnionej dłoni.

– Myślałem, że już się odzwyczai, skoro mnie tu praktycznie nie ma – stwierdził Amras i odłożył resztki jedzenia na swój talerz.

– Nie liczyłbym na to. – Caranthir uśmiechnął się kpiąco. – Możesz się do małej nie przyznawać, ale ona przyznaje się do ciebie.

Patrząc na dziewczynkę wtuloną ufnie w jego koszulę, Amras stwierdził po cichu, że wcale nie ma ochoty tego zmieniać. Początkowo chciał zawołać jedną z elfek zbierających naczynia i oddać jej śpiące dziecko, ale rozmyślił się. Szkoda było małą ruszać, skoro najwyraźniej tego jej było trzeba. Zakrył ją tylko kurtką Caranthira, ignorując rozbawione spojrzenia braci. Należało im się czasem trochę radości.

Jutro ustalą plan na następne tygodnie, zajmą się powalonym przez wiatr rusztowaniem. A potem być może wyruszą na wspólne polowanie, nim znów rozjadą się w swoje strony, by próbować odbudować, co tylko się da.


End file.
